Taste Sweet love
by oXAmethystXo
Summary: Sakura kinomoto & Eriol hiirigazawa are best friends, but she secretly loved Eriol for 8 years. At the age of 26, she's fired from her job and ends up having Syaoran Li(stepbrother of Eriol) living with her. love&conflicts await Sakura in her journey. S


**Taste sweet love**

By: **oXAmethystXo  
**  
A young girl with brown hair and glittering green eyes was heard in a schoolyard. Everyone looked at her and stared as Sakura Kinomoto was throwing a heavy black ball. She was to be the best player in throwing a shot put the farthest, and also having the ability to be extremely strong at the age of 18.  
  
'Ok, Sakura. You can do this. One more throw and your team wins. Everyone's counting on you. Ok, here I go!' She thought to herself. Right before she was getting ready ......  
  
"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
The little black ball was soaring in the clear blue sky and landed on the tip of a fence with a quite thump. Her face glowed as she ran to get the ball. She climbed up the fence, where she slipped onto the other side where she laid right on top of a handsome dark blue haired boy.  
  
"Augh. Are you ok?" A male voice said as he tried to get her off of him. Sakura's ears heard that voice and suddenly jerked away from him in surprise. She finally saw what he looked like. He had dark blue hair, wonderfully glittering cerulean blue eyes and a smile that no woman can resist. Not only was his voice amazingly handsome, but his face was too. She was in awe that a boy was this good looking.  
  
"Now, Now Eriol. Who's this?" asked a mischievous voice. Sakura and Eriol both turned around to see 3 boys, ganging up on Eriol. Eriol didn't have time to say anything because the boy in the middle was ready to punch him right on the face and Eriol let him.  
  
Sakura's hand dove right in front of Eriol's face blocking the guy's blow. Eriol's tightly squeezed eyes fluttered to see that a hand was holding a fist right in his face. The guy, who was about to punch him, had a face expression of fear and pain.  
  
He pulled his hand back to discover that his whole hand has been broken. His friend's lifted his hand a few times to only hear a crunching noise.  
  
Sakura's eyes widened and she said "Uhm, well when these things happen...all I do is... RUN!"  
  
She grabbed Eriol's wrist and started sprinting, leaving the 3 kids chasing after them.  
  
When they finally found a spot to hide, Eriol smiled at Sakura and thanked her. He stretched out his hand forward, but as Sakura's hand grabbed Eriol's, he pulled away in pain. He had discovered that this girl was nothing like the others, strong, nice and kind of cute.  
  
From that point on, they became best friends.

**THE NEXT DAY**

The next day Sakura Kinomoto was out on the schoolyard again and was doing some excersises with the rest of her teammates. She was ready to go but stopped in her tracks when she heard a very farmiliar voice calling out to her.  
  
"SAKURA!! SAKURA KINOMOTO!!"  
  
She turned around to see Eriol on a tree, smiling and shouting out to her, " THIS IS A PRESENT FOR YOU!" She moved closer to the object that was coming down from a thin rope.  
  
It was a teddy bear with a bucket full on candy in its arms.  
  
Sakura grabbed it and hugged it tightly. All the girls awed. The boys just snickered and 1 girl was jealous. Jealous enough to make Sakura's life become a living hell.  
  
'The time I meet Eriol, he won't have his best friend by his side', she thought as she smirked and her amber eyes turned into slits.

"Hey Kinomoto-san!" A voice yelled. Sakura turned around and stared blankly at the person waving to her. It was Mimi morashata, the most popular girl in school and to be known as the rival of Sakura Kinomoto.

'Why is she being so nice to me all of a sudden?' Sakura thought. She waved back not knowing that Eriol had to go.  
  
'Hey Sakura-chan! Do good on you're race and meet me at the bakery afterschool ends!"  
  
"Ok Eriol! Ja ne!" Sakura waved and beamed him a most beautiful smile.

**AT THE BAKERY!**

"hey Sakura-chan! Over here!"  
  
Sakura looked at the handsome guy before her. He was wearing a brown woolen sweater and khaki pants, but the most important feature of all was his 100- watt smile. She blushed and sat down in front of him.  
  
"How was your race Sakura? Did you guys win?" He asked her lovingly. Sakura could only nod for that she was too happy to say anything.

The bakery doorbell chimed as a beautiful girl walked in. "ERIOL-KUNNNN!" She exclaimed as she greeted Eriol with a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.  
  
'Hey! What's going on?' Sakura thought. She looked at the girl who was now smiling happily and cuddling against him. Her smile turned into a big disappointing frown.  
  
"Oh, Sakura-chan. This is my girlfriend Yoomi. She's from another school, and she told me that she wanted to meet the friend that saved me yesterday. Isn't she great?" Eriol smiled lovingly at yoomi while she ordered a red cake.  
  
"Yeah. She's nice Eriol" Sakura mumbled. "Hey I better get going. I don't want to ruin this date by sitting here."  
  
"Ok then, Sakura-chan. See you tomorrow afterschool." Eriol replied.  
  
Sakura got up and said goodbye to Eriol and Yoomi. She ran out of the bakery with tears streaming down her face.  
  
"I love you Eriol. But you're too blind to see that."

I

I

V

REVIEW!!

[edited 06/21/04]


End file.
